1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic damper to reduce bending vibrations, specifically, relates to the dynamic damper attached onto a torque transmission tube used for a transmission of a driving force of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2001-21002 published on Jan. 26, 2001 exemplifies a previously proposed dynamic damper to be attached onto a torque transmission tube. The disclosed technique is the dynamic damper such that a mass member is disposed via an elastic member on an inner periphery of a torque transmission tube and a weight center of the mass member and an elastic center of the elastic member are mutually deviated from each other in an axial center direction of the tube so that bending and torsional vibrations of the torque transmission tube are effectively reduced.